The present invention relates to a chemical analysis apparatus, and in particular to a chemical analysis apparatus incorporating an agitating mechanism for mixing a reagent and a sample with each other within a reaction container.
JP-A-8-146007 discloses a method of agitating a sample and a reagent in a noncontact manner by irradiating ultrasonic waves toward an opening of a reaction container containing therein the sample and the reagent, from a position below the container in order to mix the sample and the reagent with each other in a noncontact manner with no use of a spatula or a screw.
Further, JP-A-2000-146986 discloses such a technology that sound waves are irradiated to a reaction container containing therein a substance to be agitated (a sample and a reagent), laterally of the container, in order to agitate the substance in the container, in addition to irradiation of sound waves to the container toward the opening of the container from a position below the container.
Further, JP-A-2001-242177 discloses such a configuration that the means for irradiating sound waves to the container from a position below the container, which is disclosed in the JP-A-2000-146986 is a reflecting plate.
However, in such a case that a substance using a bit of a sample is efficiently agitated in a container so as to carry out an analysis, it has been found that the well-known above-mentioned configurations are insufficient. For example, with a configuration in which sound waves are irradiated from a position below the container toward the opening of the container, or sound wave are irradiated from one side of the container, should strong sound waves be irradiated from a sound wave supply means which is disclosed in the above-mentioned documents and which is located below the container in order to apply a strong agitating power, the liquid surface of the sample would swell upward so as to cause such a risk that a sample solution scatters. On the contrary, should weak sound waves be irradiated, no contribution to sufficient agitation would be obtained.